Enderron Democrats
} |- ! colspan="2" align="center"|Enderron Democrats |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Jim Ronald Ralph |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Shirley Edwards |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Parliamentary Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Pauline Morrison |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|18 February 1989 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Membership | width="50%" align="left"|6,800 (2019) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|National conservatism Enderronian nationalism Economic nationalism Right-wing populism Anti-immigration Anti-multiculturalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Right-wing to far-right |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Yellow |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Slogan | width="50%" align="left"|''Keep Enderron Enderronian'' |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Enderronian Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural parliaments | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The Enderron Democrats (ED, commonly referred to as the Democrats or EnDems) is a far-right nationalist party in Enderron. It has a strongly nationalist, right-wing populist and socially conservative platform. The party has been referred to as 'neo-fascist' and racist by its opponents, although this has been denied by party members. However, many of its members have connections to neo-Nazi organisations and anti-Islam groups. The party grew from a neo-fascist background in the early 1990s before officially rejecting racism and fascism in its manifesto in 1997. Since the late 2000s its popularity has increased significantly, and it won the seat of Scott in Cooksland in the 2014 federal election, polling 9.5 percent nationwide. Its vote decreased in the 2018 election, and it narrowly retained Scott on a two-party-preferred vote of 50.4 percent. The Enderron Democrats are often described as a right-wing populist and anti-immigration party, though the party has always labelled itself as simply conservative and nationalist. The party's stated goals are to protect the freedom and cultural heritage of Enderronians, to enforce a strong rule of law with stricter punishments for various 'heinous' crimes, to return Enderron to its 'British roots' by limiting immigration, promoting cultural assimilation and rejecting official multiculturalism. The party believes that immigration to Enderron has been too high, threatening national identity and social cohesion, and that multiculturalism has failed. It also seeks to abolish several anti-discrimination and anti-hate speech laws. The party's economic position has been described as left-wing and highly interventionist, advocating for the termination of all free trade agreements, raising tariffs on Enderronian exports and supporting domestic Enderronian manufacturing. It advocates for a full reform of the Enderronian welfare system while strongly supporting Centrelink and other social programs. Since the 2000s the party has made significant efforts to 'soften' its image, disavowing all racism and discrimination and distancing itself from its neo-Nazi past. The party has also taken steps to shift towards becoming a more moderate conservative party, with elements of classical liberalism and right-libertarianism. Election results Parliament }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 19,387 | 0.14% | 7th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | No leader |- | 1994 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 72,188 | 0.50% | 7th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | No leader |- | 1998 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 1,076,865 | 7.25% | 4th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Paul Rigley |- | 2002 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 645,801 | 4.21% | 5th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Daniel Seymour |- | 2006 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 515,915 | 3.16% | 5th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Jim Ronald Ralph |- | 2010 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 211,607 | 1.25% | 5th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Jim Ronald Ralph |- | 2014 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 1,707,691 | 9.49% | 4th | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Jim Ronald Ralph |- | 2018 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 1,214,649 | 6.47% | 5th | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Jim Ronald Ralph |} President